Royalty in Exile
by zombie hippie
Summary: Based off the movie Rumble Fish. When a tragedy causes Ash to change his personality, can Misty be with him without AndrewJames Ketchum getting in the way? AAMRN OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Royalty in Exile**

Author's notes: This is my first fan fic, AAMRN, OCxOC. It was inspired by the book and movie, Rumble Fish. I'm pretty new here at so if you have any pointers on how to improve my writing skills, please include them in your reviews. Warning for Pokeshippers, there is some Advanceshipping in this chapter, but it is strictly a plot device to set up the events of later chapters. So, without further ado, here is Royalty in Exile.

Prologue: Tragedy Changes Personality

Ash Ketchum sat at a table in the restaurant with his fiancée May, her brother Max, and his friends Misty, Brock, Gary, Richie, and Tracey. Ash proposed to May after receiving his title of Pokemon Master. All of his friends had congratulated him, although he could have swore he saw some hurt in Misty's eyes. But Ash quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light. Ash had left Pikachu with Professor Oak, since the restaurant didn't allow Pokemon.

Gary rose up. "A toast to the new Pokemon master and his bride to be!" Everyone drank to the toast. A few hours later, after everyone ate their fill, Ash and May got on Ash's motorcycle to go back to his place. (Get that image out of your minds perverts, that is not going to happen!) Ash was so focused on his upcoming wedding that he didn't hear May tell him to look out. It was too late. As they hit the parked car and Ash's world went dark.

Six weeks later, Ash woke up in a hospital bed with Misty and Brock by his side. Misty went hysterical. "Ash, you have been in a coma for six weeks. I love you! I just want you to know that, just in case you drop dead in the next five seconds!" But Ash didn't hear her. Through his eyes everything was like something out of a black and white movie. He came to the conclusion that he was partially deaf and colorblind.

Ash turned to Brock. "How's May?" he asked. Brock just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ash, but she was killed instantly." Ash was stunned! He couldn't believe it. May, the woman he was marrying, was dead. And it was his fault. Instead of crying, he said "How's Max taking this?" Brock replied "Norman and Caroline took him home soon after May died. They were crying the whole time they were here." "That's it! I'm giving up my title of Pokemon master" said Ash. "No more women for me, either. No one can take May's place!"

Misty was shocked! After all she had done for Ash. After all the time they spent together, he was rejecting her! "I've lost my chance!' she thought. She would cry herself to sleep that night.

The next day, Misty was awoken by Brock! "Ash has discharged himself. He left you this note, Misty." Misty took the note and read it. It said

"Misty, I have to leave. I'm moving in with my father and brother, Andrew-James in Celadon City. But I should let you know that I love you just as much as I loved May, but I can't be with you. Love, Ash."

Misty let tears flow freely from her eyes as she crumpled up the note and threw it away.

End of prologue. What did you think? I will update when I get at least three reviews. Until then, this is zombie hippie, signing off.


	2. Chp 1 Ash Ketchum Reigns

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum Reigns

Author's notes: Well, here is where the action of Royalty in Exile really begins. Now, the rest of this story will be told in the POV of my OC Andrew James Ketchum, the younger brother of Ash. Ash won't be around until about Chapter 3, but this will help you get to know Andrew James. This will also explain his hero worship of Ash. Max, the younger brother of May will be Andrew James's best friend and supporting character, so you will see how his life is going after his sister's death.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in last chapter, but Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Rumble Fish belongs to S.E. Hinton.

Andrew James's POV

It's a nice and sunny day here in Celadon City. But instead of being outside doing stuff, me and my friends were inside Brock Slate's Billiards, playing pool. Brock had opened a billiard house after he had stopped being the leader of the Pewter Gym. I was playing with my best friend, Patrick Peden, who we sometimes call Smokey because of his colorless eyes, was nervous because he was losing to me, since he already owed me money. He was glad when my other friend, Brandon Jones, who we sometimes called Midget since he was almost six feet tall, came in to tell me some bad news.

"Yo, Andrew James," he began. "Gary Oak, he's looking for you, Andrew James." I lined up my shot with the white ball. "I'm not hiding," I replied in a smug tone. " He says he's going to kill you, Andrew James," he said in the same tone of voice. I simply said, "Saying ain't doing." I quickly said "Shit," as I shot the white ball into the hole. Because of that mistake, Patrick won the game.

Patrick laughed at me, saying "Oh that's tough luck man. Maybe we should go double or nothing next time," he joked. He happened to know about the fact that I can't concentrate on two things at once. "Sit down," I rudely said, forcing him back onto the barstool he was sitting on. Brandon laughed, saying " You two are constantly fighting like a couple of brothers, man." He then used the F-word, causing Brock to tell him to watch his language. I sat down next to Brandon. "Hey Brock, give me a chocolate milk, man." I always drink chocolate milk or Pepsi instead of Coke. Coca-Cola tends to tear holes into your esophagus. "So, what's he doing about this," I asked Brandon. "Gary, what is he doing about killing me?" Brandon said, "Look the deal is man, you have to meet him tonight under the arches, behind the pet store at about ten o clock, man." Brock gave me my chocolate milk, telling me to put a little hair on my chest. I ignored him, saying, " So he's coming alone then, huh?" Brandon told me not to count on it as he left.

I walked over to a booth to sit down. "Well, if he's bringing friends, then I'm bringing friends, man," I said. Max, my other best friend, said, "Yeah, but you know how that's going to turn out, Andrew James. You bring people, he brings people, your going to have to fight…" I interrupted him, saying, "Max, if you think I'm going to that vacant lot by myself, man, then you are a stupid dumbass." Patrick and my other friend, Josh Hilton, sat down in the booth with me. We then engaged in a round of dropping F-bombs on each other, while Brock tried to tell us to watch our language. We ignored him, as usual. We were having an argument about why I let Max tag along with us. I finally said "Max goes wherever I go." Then I told Max to sit down in the booth behind us and be quiet. "Dammit, Andrew James, we haven't had this kind of trouble for a long time now," Patrick said to me. " Are you a chicken, Pat," Josh asked with a snide tone of voice. "Oh, Pat is a chicken," Josh said, making chicken noises. I told Josh that Pat didn't want to come, but Josh kept calling Pat a chicken. I finally stopped him, and said to Pat, " If you don't want to come, we don't need you there." Pat said " You know, Andrew James, you know that I'm going to be there. Just remember what Ash said about gang fights." I got pissed off, and said, "Ash hasn't been in Celadon City for about two months, so don't tell me that baloney." Ever since his personality change, Ash had gotten into a bad habit of stealing other people's motorcycles and riding all across Kanto.

Max interrupted me saying, " What if Ash came back and found out?" "What," I responded to him. " What if your brother came back and found out," he repeated.

I slammed my fist down onto the table. "My brother ain't back, all right? I'm sick of hearing this crap," I yelled. Then I continued, saying, " I don't know when he's coming back, if he's coming back, so if you assholes want to sit around the rest of your lives just to hear what he says, then fine, fine man. But the thing is that I am going to kick Gary Oak's ass and I think I should have a few friends with me." Pat looked at me and said, "Look, Andrew James, we are going to be there. Let's just keep the fight between you two, all right." I agreed with him, shook hands with my friends to let them know that I'm still on their side and that I accept their apology. I then apologized to Brock for the cussing. He flicked me his middle finger. I just laughed, and me and my friends got up to leave.

Author's notes: Phew! End of Chapter 1! I really appreciated the support I got from the reviews and would like to thank Falcona, dbzgtfan2004, and Hakki for their support, and to thank Neo Namco for his encouragement to continue this. Because of this, I gave you an early update to thank you for this. Three more reviews until Chapter 2. Until then, this is Zombie Hippie, signing off.


	3. Chp 2 Rumble Talk

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 2: Rumble Talk

Author's Notes: Another early update for three reasons. One, you guys who reviewed are all awesome, two I won't be able to update again until November, and three I am starting to feel better from this head cold that I've been having.

Disclaimer: If I owned these two things, I would be able to bribe Osama bin Laden into surrendering to U.S. Forces.

Me and my friends began to walk across town, talking about my upcoming fight against Gary Oak. "Man, I love fights, man," I began talking. "This reminds me of the old days when we used to have rumbles. Heroin ruined the gangs, man, junk you know?" Pat replied to me with, "I wouldn't know." I said, "Well, ask my brother about it sometime, you know, I mean a gang really meant something back then." "That gang shit was out of style when you were ten years old Andrew James." I said, "No, I was eleven, man. I was in the Squirtles, you know the peewee branch of the Blastoise."

We started walking by an all-girl Catholic school, the one my girlfriend went to. Me and Pat were having an argument. He said, "Well look, I'm going ain't I? But if you think that this is going to turn into a rumble, then you're crazy, because you and Gary are going to go at it, and the rest of us is going to watch, and I doubt too many people are going to show up for it." I then got distracted, because my girlfriend, Paige had just got out of school for the day and was heading for the bus. "Hey, Paige!" I called. I then caught up to her. "Who are you, stranger," she asked. "Andrew James, the man of your dreams," I replied. She shot back with, "You mean my nightmares?" I then pulled her over and kissed her. I then said, "Hey, listen baby, I'm coming over tonight." "I'm not allowed to have boyfriends over while mom is working," she said. "Since when," I asked. She said "Since I was nine years old." Paige's little sister, Donna, poked her head out the bus window and said, "Hey Romeo and Juliet." I playfully pushed her head back into the window. "First time I ever heard about it," I said to Paige. "Well I haven't seen you in a long time," she said. "What, I've been busy, man," I said. She then said, "So I've heard." I then said "Hey, listen I'm coming over tonight, so you better roll out the red carpet." "Yeah, well we'll see," she said. "What, you're crazy about me," I said. She then playfully said, "I am?" Right then, her bus pulled away.

Pat then confronted me. "So you set up a fight, and then you go off making plans of your own." I said, "Yup," and told him to go jump in the lake. "If Gary's there and you don't show up, do you know what will happen to us? Do you think that he'll think that we just came there to watch?" I turned around and said, "Look, split up, and I'll meet you there at 9:30, I won't let you down. Let's go, Max."

Max and I were walking for a while when he said, "What's the matter with you?" I replied with, "You got a cigarette?" "You know I don't have any cigarettes," he said. "What's wrong," he said. "Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all," I replied. He then said "Is it because Ash has been gone?" "Max, look, I don't to talk about this, all right? Don't start up on me." I then saw him writing in his little notebook he carried around with him. "What's with this, huh," I asked him. "It's a habit, I get into it," he said. "Yeah, well break it," I said.

We were then under the bridge, talking about Ash. "You don't think he's coming back, do you?" I said, "He's coming back, I mean he does that a lot, he steals a motorcycle, takes off, then comes back. Don't worry about it." "He's never been gone this long before" he said. "Max, I said he's coming back." "If he were coming back, then you wouldn't be having this rumble." "It ain't a rumble, man, it's just me and Gary punching it out," I said. "He might not think so," he said. "How the hell would you know what he'd think, huh?" "How the hell do you know what he'd think," he mimicked me. "Sorry Max, but you just don't know."

Max then got up and looked around. "This is a crummy neighborhood," he said. "It ain't the slums," I said. He turned to me. "The slums, did I say it was the slums? No, I said it's a crummy neighborhood, and it is." "Well, if you don't like it, move," I said. "I am, Andrew James, someday I am." We then both left to go do our own things.

Chapter 2 done. Read and review. I'm going to go make a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich.


	4. Chp 3 Girlfriend

**Royalty in Exile\**

Chapter 3: Girlfriend's house

Author's notes: My last update for a while I'm afraid, because I start a little community service job for high school tonight, for I need community service to graduate and my mom is going to take the computer with her to go to Virginia for our move there, and it will take about a week for us to get there. Because of this, don't expect an update until about January, although I will try to get in updates between jobs and homework when I can. I'll try and update tomorrow since I don't have school.

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, I'd be buying Tom Cruise's mansion and kicking him out, but I don't so Satoshi Tajiri and S.E. Hinton can shut up and not try to sue me.

It was soon nighttime so I went to Paige's house. Her mother happened to be the Nurse Joy at the local Pokemon Center that had the night and graveyard shift, so Paige had to look after Donna. I jumped up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Donna poked her head out the window. "Hey, Andrew James," she greeted. "Hey Donna, is your sister home," I asked. She said, "Yeah she's home, but I thought you were coming to see me." I chuckled at that and said, "Has your mother left for work yet?" I had once came to see Paige a little to early while her mother was still home, and it got pretty ugly. Her mother didn't have that high of an opinion about me. Donna told me it was safe and went to get her sister. Paige soon came to the door. "Hey sweetheart," I said. She looked real pissed off at me. "I thought I told you that I wasn't supposed to have company tonight," she said. "What? What? What," I said to get her to get to the point of what she was trying to say to me. "What have you been so busy with?" she asked. "Nothing," I said, "I was just hanging around, messing around, that's all." She looked at me for a second and said, very suspiciously, "Yeah with other girls?" I was surprised and then said, "Girls, man, what are you talking about, I wouldn't do that." Donna poked her head out the window again, giggled, and said, "Your always with girls." I looked at her and said, "Get back inside, squirt." "I wanna listen to your conversation." she said. Paige let me inside and I said to Donna, "Wise guy. Traitor." "I'm not a traitor." she said innocently.

Paige, Donna, and I sat on the sofa watching the black and white TV when Donna said, "So, how you've been?" "Donna." Paige said. Donna didn't listen, so Paige said "Donna!" a little bit more sternly. She looked at us, and then said "I get the picture." She then got off the sofa, and me and Paige started making out. We were interrupted by Donna saying "yuck" and I pulled away from Paige, grinning a very cheesy grin. "You guys aren't supposed to do that in front of me," Donna said. Paige turned around and said "Donna, go to your room, now!" "Bedtime," I said jokingly. Donna made a joke about doing her ten page report for school on us, including illustrations, and then left. I turned to Paige and said, "You know, I missed you baby." We then started making out some more, while the movie White Zombie played in the background. I then fell asleep.

Paige woke me up. "What time is it," I asked. "Is it morning or night?" "Night," she said. "You're great company," she said sarcastically. "It's 9:45." I looked up at the clock, and said, "Oh shit, I have to fight Gary Oak at ten." I got up, went to the fridge, and grabbed a can of beer and gulped it down. "Oh thanks, now mom will think I drank it." Paige said. I gave her the can and said, "Finish it." I then walked outside. Paige followed me with a sad look on her face. I said, "What's the matter baby?" "You told me that you wouldn't be fighting all the time," she said. I sighed and said, "Well look, this ain't all the time, this is just once." "You always say that," she said. "You just try so hard to be like your brother, Andrew James." "Hey, my brother's the coolest," I said. "Yeah, well your better than cool. You're warm," Paige said. "Yeah, but he's smart," I said. "You're smart," Paige said. "You're just not word smart." "Yeah, well listen baby," I said. "I love you, but I got to run." I then kissed her passionately, and left. "Be careful," Paige said. "I love you."

Author's notes: Done with Chapter 3! Read and review and I will update again tomorrow.


	5. Chp 4 A Rumble at 10pm

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 4: A Rumble at 10pm

Author's Notes: Well I have another chance to update thanks to the fact that my community service job for high school doesn't start until about seven hours from now so here is another chapter. Ash will be in the next chapter. Unfortunately Misty won't make another appearance until about Chapter 6 or 7.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the stuff that I am writing about? I don't live in a mansion, so the answer is no. Now shut up you annoying copyright lawyers, I don't need lawsuits!

I ran to the pet store where my friends were waiting for me. "Hey Andrew James," Pat shouted. "We just about gave up on you." I grabbed him and said, "Watch out, or else I'll take you on for a warm up!" I then looked around and saw that there weren't a lot of people around. "What's with this, huh," I asked. "I got to have as many guys as Gary. This is bullshit." Pat said, "I thought that we were only supposed to watch, Andrew James." I looked down at the people that were there. "What's up fellas," I shouted. They all shouted back questions about where I was. "Yeah, Andrew James," Pat said. "Where were you?" I turned to him. "I was at Paige's, what is that to you," I asked. Pat smirked and told me it ment nothing to him. Josh said, "You're not expecting to find Max here do you?" "Why do you put up with that wimp," Pat said. "He understands me," I said. "You have a bad habit of getting attached to people, man," Pat said. I ignored him and said "C'mon let's go," as I slid down the drain pipe that led to the vacant lot.

My friends and I walked down the alleyway to the lot. I saw nothing but a Skitty mewing and a hobo sleeping. But I did not see Gary. I turned to my friends. "Yeah, this is great," I said. "It looks like we'll have to fight ourselves tonight." Josh slapped himself a few times and we all laughed at his joke. "Andrew James," I heard someone whisper. It was Max. He was holding a two by four wooden board. I then heard a train horn, and Gary and his friends came out. "Where's Andrew James," he yelled. "I'm here," I said. He looked at me and said, "Not for long, you punk!" I spat at him. Pat came up behind me and said, "Careful, man, Gary's been popping pills." "I hate fighting hopped up people," I said. Too many things can happen when you fight a person who was high. I turned to Gary and told him to come take a swing at me. "I'm going to cut you to pieces," Gary shouted as he pulled out a knife. The rumble was on.

Author's notes: End of chapter 4. I will go into detailed description of the fight in the next chapter, and Ash will make another appearance. But like the prologue said, Tragedy Changes Personality, so don't expect the Ash Ketchum you know and love.


	6. Chp 5 Big Brother is Watching

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 5: Big Brother Is Watching

Author's notes: Chapter 5! Ash comes back in this chapter as a big brother figure to Andrew James. The Ash/Misty part won't happen until about Chapter 9 or 10, so Falcona, be patient!

Disclaimer: I only own a Nintendo 64, a Nintendo Gamecube, and an Xbox. Shut up annoying lawyer suit types!

I was going to enjoy this fight. The only problem was that Gary had that knife, and mine had been confiscated when I was caught with it at school. Fortunately, Pat handed me a piece of tarp. Gary tried swinging his knife at me, but with my high adrenaline level, I was able to dodge him. I tried to kick the knife out of his hands, but to no avail. The primary objective for me in this fight was to get that knife away from him. I then caught the knife with the tarp I had, but it didn't work. Me and Gary then grappled for a while, and then I slammed his face, causing him to drop the knife. I then kicked the knife away so that he couldn't use it. He then chased me to a group of overhanging water pipes. I climbed the mesh near them, and swung onto one of the pipes, causing it to break and spray water in Gary's face. It didn't help him much when I kicked him in the face, and then punched him to cause more pain.

I was winning, I was sure of that. I ran, and Brandon tossed a chain vine to me. I swung on it, screaming like Tarzan, hoping to get Gary in the face again. I missed, but was able to knock over a hobo fire and get a two by four with burning embers on it. I then hit Gary with it a couple of times, threw it away, and kicked him. I kicked him again while he was dazed and confused. I grabbed him and shouted, "You really wanted to die, huh Gary!" I then tossed him into a window, breaking it. Gary picked up one of the broken glass pieces, and tried to cut me with it. I dodged his attempts, and threw him onto a platform and started to kick the crap out of him. I heard a roar, but ignored it, although it did sound very familiar. "Scumbag," I said when I thought he had enough. Another familiar voice said, "What's this, another glorious battle for the kingdom?" I turned to look, and almost did a double take. Ash was back!

I looked at Ash. He looked just as good as ever. "Hey, man," I said. "I thought you were gone for good!" Ash looked at me, and then said, "I thought we had a treaty with Gary."

"Look out Andrew James!" someone yelled. I looked, and Gary cut me down the side with his knife. I don't know when he got it back, but he cut me good and I slid down to my knees in pain. "You're a dead man, Andrew James," Gary yelled. Unfortunately for him, Ash had got to him and broke his wrist.

Ash and Max came up to me. "Hold still," Ash said. I looked at him, and said, "You're pissed off at me, man?" Ash smirked, and said, "No, I'm not pissed off at you." Max started to help Ash carry me, with Ash promising me that he would take care of me. We started to walk back to our apartment, when Officer Jenny stopped us. This Officer Jenny had a beef with me and Ash. She looked at Max, and said, "It's a little late for you, isn't it Max? You better get on home, boy." Max responded with a "yes ma'am" and Officer Jenny tapped him with her flashlight. She then looked at Ash. "You know, I thought he was really gone for good." I spoke up, saying, "Yeah, well maybe he missed you to much, maybe he had to come back just to see you!" We started to leave again, but Officer Jenny said, "You know, we all would have been better off if he stayed gone." I shot her a dirty look, and we began the walk home.

Author's notes: Well I'm glad I got this done right now, One Tree Hill is on!


	7. Chp 6 Siblings Reunite

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 6: Siblings Reunite

Author's notes: After a long period, I am back with another chapter. Unfortunately, this is going to be my last chapter until January, since I am in the process of moving to Virginia. I just thought that I would do another chapter before then.

Disclaimer: I am running out of hilarious ways to say this, so I will keep short and to the point. I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF, YOU STUPID COPYRIGHT LAWYERS!

Ash jimmied the lock on the apartment door, and helped Max carry me in. They set me down on the cot next to the window. We had a cot and a mattress, as well as a recliner. "Oh my God, you're bleeding everywhere," Max cried. Ash went to the cabinets and started looking for something while Max was yelling at him, asking him if he was going to help me.

Ash looked at me and said, "Where's the old man?" "He ain't here," I replied. Max started to open up the tear in my shirt to get a better look at the cut. Ash came back with a bottle of out father's Vodka. "Here, take a swig of this," he said. I took a drink, while Max commented on how much blood I lost. After giving the bottle back to Ash, I turned onto my good side, knowing what was coming. Ash poured all of the Vodka into my cut, and I screamed. It hurt like hell. "What are you doing," Max yelled. "That must hurt!" Ash only replied by saying that I have been hurt worse than this. "That could get infected, don't touch it," Max retaliated. I chuckled weakly, and made a comment about the doctors having to surgically remove my side.

I then turned to look at Ash. "Where did you go," I asked. "I went to Fuchsia City."

"Did you make it to the ocean," I asked. "No, I never got to the ocean, Fuchsia City got in the way," he replied. "I thought that Fuchsia City was on the coast," I said.

Ash then got up and went to smoke a cigarette. "He looks different," Max said. "Maybe it's the tan." "Yeah," I said. "I guess you would get a tan in Fuchsia City." Max looked at him and said, "He looks so old; I forget that he's only twenty-one." "That's pretty old," I said. "I know," Max said. "He just looks a little older, like twenty-five or something." I looked at him and said, "Max I've been thinking, and I think that I am going to look a lot like him when I get older." "No way," Max said. "What makes you think that," I asked. "Well for one thing," Max began, "Ash, I never know what he's thinking, but you, I always know what you're thinking." Max then got up and went home. I was hoping that Ash wouldn't leave, because I have a fear of being left alone.

After a couple of dreams about being at school, both involving my girlfriend coming out of no where and wearing nothing but a bathrobe and bra, I woke up. Ash was sitting in the recliner, reading a book. Phillip, our dad, was passed out on the bed with an empty bottle in his hands. Ash pulled a photograph of me and him when we were little kids and smiled. "I thought you were gone for good," I said. Ash smirked and said, "No, I could never be gone for good, I get homesick." He pointed at our father as he said this. I then fell asleep again.

Author's notes: Read and review. And if you want to, my birthday is this Sunday, so you could send a birthday greeting with your review. Zombie Hippie, signing off.


	8. Chp 7 Hey Max, is your mother dying?

**Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 7

Hey, Max, is your mother dying?

Author's notes: New chapter in over a few months. If any of you think that I am going to discontinue this, then you got another thing coming, because I am going to be doing weekly updates on this.

Disclaimer: I wished I owned at least Pokemon, so I could get the WB and UPN to un-merge. But I don't. If I owned S.E. Hinton's books, I'd write a sequel to The Outsiders. But I don't. These two things belong to their respective owners.

I went to school the next day, thinking about seeing my friends, when all of a sudden, Max came walking down the steps. "Hey, Max!" I yelled. "Yeah, they called..." he said. "What's going on?" Just then, the girl who had a crush on Max said "His mother had a stroke." I couldn't believe it. I was worried. Max had already lost his sister; he didn't need to lose his mother. "Hey Max." I called. "Is your mother dying?" Max turned around, pale-faced. "What kind of question is that? She's not going to die," he said, but he had a doubtful look on his face. He then got into his father's car so that he could drive Max to the hospital. "I was just asking, man." I yelled after him. I then turned around, and saw the Max-crazy girl. She was blocking my way into the school. "Hey, bitch," I said. "It wouldn't hurt you to give me the time of the day." I then went to my gym class.

I was sitting in the bleachers watching basketball practice, and then Mr. Leeper, my gym teacher said, "Hey Andrew-James, want to earn a quick five bucks." I was never one to turn down the chance to earn some money, so I leaned forward, intrigued. Mr. Leeper put his lips close to my ear. "Drew has been giving me a lot of trouble lately." (AN: Yes, it is the same Drew from Pokemon) He pointed to his neck brace as evidence. I turned to him. "Yeah, I don't like him," I said. "He's a real wiseass." Mr. Leeper smiled. "That's right," he said. "A real wiseass." He looked around to see if anybody was watching. "I'll give you five dollars if you beat him up." I smirked. Since I knew where he lived, I could jump him any time. His only experience with battle was with Pokemon Contests, he couldn't hold his own in a fist-fight. "I would," I said. "But I can't right now." I lifted up a little bit of my shirt to show Mr. Leeper my knife cut. "Holy shit," he said. "How did you get that?" I looked at him. "I got it in a knife fight." I explained. Mr. Leeper went wide-eyed. "Did you see Nurse Joy about that?" he asked. I pulled my shirt back down. "Nope," I said. "I'm not going to, either." Mr. Leeper calmed down. "Well," he said. "Let me know when you're feeling better." I smiled and left.

Author's Notes: I know, short chapter, but I got to keep my mind on school. Plus, the Super Bowl is on tonight.


	9. Chp 8 Stealing hubcaps with Max

-1 **Royalty in Exile**

Chapter 8

Stealing Hubcaps with Max

Author's Notes: Another Update. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is written about here

I went to Brock's billiards and found Max sitting on the front steps. "Hey," I said, getting his attention. "Is your mother all right?" He looked at me. "She's in intensive care right now." I asked, "It wasn't you sneaking out the other night that caused it, right?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "No, of course not." he said. We started to walk down the sidewalk. "Hey, you know Coach Leeper, the gym teacher?" I asked. "Yeah." Max said. "Well, he offered me fifty dollars to beat up Drew, and I'm really thinking about doing it." I said he offered me fifty instead of five dollars to try and impress Max, or at least to get him to yell at me. He and Drew started getting along after May's death. But he just said "Yeah." and kept on walking. I started to think of how to get some money. I offered to take Paige to a Flaming Charizard concert tonight, but the tickets were twenty dollars apiece, and I didn't have that kind of money right now. But I was determined to take her to that concert, and nothing was going to stop me.

We were walking down near an apartment complex when I saw a late model car with some good looking hubcaps on it. All four hubcaps would get me eighty dollars. So I took out my switchblade and started to pry off the hubcaps. I got three off, and was working on the fourth one, when Max said, "What are you doing?!" "Shut up and take these," I said, giving him the first three hubcaps while I was working my ass off to get the fourth one off. Max dropped the hubcaps I handed him, and they made a clattering noise. "Would you be quiet?" I whispered harshly. "You know I don't steal things." he said. "You know that I do." I answered back. Just then, three guys came out of the apartment just as I got the fourth hubcap. Max picked his hubcaps up. "Hey, what the fuck is going on here!" one of the guys yelled. "Oh, shit run Max!" I yelled. We ran away with the three guys behind us. While we were running away, Max threw away the hubcaps. One of the guys stopped to pick them up. One hubcap wasn't going to do me any good, so I also threw mine away. The second guy stopped to pick it up. The third guy kept chasing us. "I'm going to kill you both!" "FUCK YOU!" I yelled back at him.

Max and I jumped over a back fence to get away. The other guy kept running the way he was. "ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him, laughing. Then we bumped into Officer Jenny. "What are you two doing here." she said. Max and I both replied with, "Nothing." and we kept on running. I knew that other guy was still behind us. We went to the roof of an apartment building and I jumped across to the next roof. I made it with ease. I then turned and saw Max with a terrified look on his face. "I can't make I'll fall!" he yelled. "Well you are going to wish you jumped off the building if that guy catches up with us!" I yelled back. Max took a few steps back and jumped. He managed to grab the edge, and he was in hysterics while I was pulling him up. When I pulled him up. I looked around. That other guy was no where to be found. "I guess we didn't need to do that, it doesn't look like he is going to come up here." Max looked at me, pissed off. "We didn't need to do that, huh? You know, sometimes you are so stupid!" "Max, just shut up." I said. "Just shut up!" Max said, mocking me. "Fuck you." I said. I then started to feel dizzy. "Andrew-James, are you all right?" Max asked. "No," I said. "Why did you throw away those hubcaps, I could have gotten twenty fuckin' dollars apiece for them, man." "You were stealing them." he said. "Yeah, well they probably stole them from somewhere else, man." I said. "I wanted to take Paige to a concert tonight, but now I can't because I don't have any money." "Don't worry, I'll get you money for the concert." said Max. I knew I could always rely on Max from that point on.

Author's notes: Another chapter! Also, be on the lookout for a new story from me later today!


End file.
